Alexi-5000
The Alexi-5000 is a fictional train featured in the Resident Evil multimedia franchise. It appeared in the 2002 feature film, Resident Evil, and played a key role in the final climactic fight scene in the movie. The Alexi-5000 was an underground train developed and owned by the Umbrella Corporation. It served as the primary means of transit between the Arklay Mansion house and Umbrella's top-secret subterranean research laboratory, the Hive. Entrance to the boarding platform from the mansion was gained via a secret passageway. It disembarked at the Hive at Loading Bay B. In September of 2002, a member of the mansion's security staff, Spence Parks, broke into Lab 13 at the Hive and stole a suitcase containing vials of an antivirus to the deadly T-Virus contagion, which was being developed in the lab. He released one of the vials into the ventilation areas, contaminating the entire site, and thus had to make a hasty exit. The lab's artificial intelligence, the Red Queen, activated security measures, which included pumping nerve gas into all areas of the site. Spence had just boarded the train ready to return to the mansion when the gas hit him, rendering him unconscious. Five hours later, an Umbrella Security Service unit disembarked from the Alexi-5000 onto Loading Bay B on a mission to deactivate the Red Queen. They found Spence Parks, who was now suffering from temporary memory loss as a side-effect of the nerve gas. Later, after having betrayed the other members of the group, as well fighting through numerous hordes of zombies, Spence made his way back to the train platform to recover the antivirus container. One of the Umbrella Corporation's more monstrous creations, a Licker, descended from the ceiling and killed Spence, turning him into a zombie. ?!!.]] Spence's former lover, Alice, an activist named Matt Addison, a commando named Chad Kaplan and an infected commando named Rain Ocampo managed to avoid the Licker at the platform and boarded the Alexi-5000 train bound for the surface. The Licker attached itself to the train and used its massive claws to shred through the exterior. It grabbed Kaplan and tossed him outside the rushing train to his doom. It also raked its claws across the left arm of Matt Addison, leaving huge lacerations that quickly became infected. At this critical juncture, Rain Ocampo died from her injuries and revived as a zombie. She lunged at Matt Addison, who shot her in the head, killing her. While battling the Licker, Alice shot it several time in the head, but this proved ineffective and didn't even slow the creature down. It then wrapped its tongue around her leg, dragging her closer to him. Matt Addison took a collection of pipes suspended from some rigging and drove them into the Licker, driving it back, forcing it to release Alice. Alice then managed to impale the Licker's tongue into one of the steel grates on the floor of the train. A hatch was released, which caused the rest of its body to drop down, where it was then dragged along the railroad tracks, with its tongue still stuck inside the compartment. The intense friction caused the Licker to catch fire and ultimately die. After dealing with the Licker, the train reached the Arklay Mansion platform and Alice and Matt disembarked. Category:Vehicles Category:Resident Evil (2002)/Miscellaneous